


¡Sorpresa!

by DrakeVampire



Series: Penguin's family (Gobblepot/Nygmobblepot) [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Oswald no le hace gracia que su novio haya maquinado un plan a sus espaldas para encerrar a su ex tras las rejas.</p><p>Basado en los sucesos de 'Mad Grey Dawn' (2x15).</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Sorpresa!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en un rol con KandeMoon y está ambientado en un universo donde durante su estancia en Arkham, Oswald es sometido a experimentos que lo hacen capaz de embarazarse.
> 
> También implica que entre su liberación de Arkham y los atentados de Ed para encerrar a Jim ha pasado al menos 1 año, durante el cual Oswald tiene mellizos de diferente padre.
> 
> Oswald jamás se 'restableció' ni se convirtió en una buena persona.

 

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Oswald levantando la mirada de su plato, era la segunda vez en el día que hacía la misma pregunta sin recibir una contestación directa y estaba comenzando a irritarse.

–Créeme me gustaría compartir pero la posibilidad de dejarlo como una sorpresa es mucho más interesante –sonrió apartando la mirada de su tarea un momento para enfocarla en su Pingüino– ¡oh te va a encantar! –dejó escapar una risita antes de desaparecer tras la puerta llevando una valija consigo. Estaba seguro que la irritación de su novio tenía menos que ver consigo y más con el hecho de que estando aún convaleciente de la operación no tenía muchas opciones para distraerse.

Oswald lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le indicó que estaba a solas con los bebés de nuevo, suspiró, tenía muchas otras cosas en que pensar además del extraño comportamiento de su _novio_. Hizo una mueca, aún le resultaba extraño nombrarlo así en su mente aunque Ed no parecía tener problema alguno en repetirlo en voz alta cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Sus pensamientos divagaron por ese rumbo por unos momentos, le había tomado mucho darse cuenta que Ed era el único en quién realmente podía confiar. Había sido un camino largo y doloroso, sus recuerdos de Arkham aún estaban frescos a pesar de los meses que habían pasado y el recuerdo de Jim negándose a ayudarlo, negando incluso la veracidad de sus palabras acerca de la tortura a la que era sometido siempre lo llenaba de ira y dolor, él había confiado en él detective y este lo había dejado caer.

El llanto de la pequeña Kristen – _Trudy_ – lo hizo volver a la realidad, _Tony_ no tardaría en despertar al escuchar el llanto de su melliza, tomó aire, se levantó y fue a verlos.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cuando Ed regresó ya era de noche, Oswald estaba dormido en la cama. A su alrededor todo era un desastre, no culpaba a su adorado plumífero por eso, él mismo había estado a punto de perder la cabeza cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de los mellizos él solo los primeros días. Iba a comenzar a recoger cuando un súbito vistazo a su reloj de pulsera lo hizo detenerse. Se acercó a Oswald y lo sujetó del brazo moviéndolo despacio:

–Despierta dormilón, tengo tu sorpresa lista, es el momento –dijo sonriendo a la par que encendía el televisor y sintonizaba el canal de noticias. Oswald entreabrió los ojos claramente disgustado por la interrupción de su sueño.

–Estoy cansado Ed, sea lo que sea puede esperar –musitó.

–No, no puede ¡Mira! –señaló a la pantalla.

Los ojos del Pingüino se abrieron por completo al vislumbrar la imagen que se le ofrecía: Jim Gordon esposado y siendo conducido a la penitenciaria de Blackgate, la voz de fondo comentaba que había sido encontrado culpable del asesinato de Theo Galavan y condenado a cuarenta años de pena privativa de la libertad. Sus labios se entreabrieron sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser, no tenía sentido.

– ¡Sorpresa!

Se giró hacia el sonriente Edward Nygma que no le había quitado la mirada de encima ni un solo momento al escuchar su voz.

– ¿Tú hiciste esto? –su tono era de incredulidad.

–Te lo dije, puedo hacer planes por mi cuenta. He aprendido mucho estos meses junto a ti Oz y las cosas malas que me dijiste de Jim…pues podemos decir que está pagando por ellas, además logré librarme del problema que él representaba para mí ¿no es genial? –a pesar de su sonrisa y su tono entusiasta, para Oswald era fácil notar el tono siniestro implícito en la voz del otro. Usualmente la aparición del _otro_ Edward le entusiasmaba pero esta vez era la excepción.

–No, no lo es –su tono era frío y creciente debido a su enojo– no puedes enviar al padre de Tony a la cárcel por los próximos cuarenta años, ni siquiera porque te moleste que haya habido algo entre nosotros o –su tono se hizo más bajo ahora– por las cosas que me hizo.

–No lo envié a la cárcel solo por eso, bueno fue en parte por eso pero también lo hice porque estaba comenzando a inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le incumben –hizo una pausa– estuvo investigando la desaparición de la señorita Kringle ¿hubieras preferido que fuera Kristen quien tuviera un padre encerrado por los próximos cuarenta años? –su tono se había vuelto de a pocos cizañoso y ahora lo miraba a los ojos con evidente desafío.

– ¡Claro que no! Pero podríamos haberlo solucionado…alejar a Jim de esa investigación sin ser tan radicales. ¡Debiste decirme!

–Lo siento Oswald pero creo que no me gusta compartir siempre mis planes después de todo, en especial si involucran a Jim Gordon, sabía que dirías algo así –la manera en que pronunció el nombre del detective tanto como su actitud ahora demostraban que no había superado en lo absoluto que su novio _le fuera infiel_ con éste.

Se apartó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta:

–No me esperes despierto.


End file.
